No Alliance
by The Dreaming Dragon
Summary: What if there was no alliance with the Defenders of the Wing? ONE-SHOT (WARNING: DEATHFIC)


**Hello Again!**

 **This fanfic is a take-off of _Defenders of the wing Part 2_. **

**A/N: This is another word for word _dream_** **. Like my other story, I dreamed this weeks before the new season. Just didn't know how to put to words. again... -_-  
**

 **This one may be a little gore'y for some of you... ( _reader digression is advised.)_**

 **It was very short and fast-paced, but that's just how it was in my dream.**

 ** _On with the story!  
_**

* * *

Arrows came flying through the rooftops of the clubhouse. The arrowheads sank into the wooden floor, each one releasing purplish gas that spread across the floor. Everyone stood up from their chairs, backing up toward the door.

"Uh... what's happening?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't know..." Hiccup replied.

Meatlug turned her head side to side, and inched closer sniffing at the arrow sticking out of the ground. She backed away from it, sneezing and roaring.

"Meatlug! What's wrong girl?!" Fishlegs cried.

She only made it a couple of feet before she tipped over on her side and fell unconscious.

"MEATLUG!" Fishlegs cried, rushing to her side.

"Everyone get out!" Stoick yelled. He took a look around, squinting his eyes, trying to see through the gas. _Where were Hiccup and Toothless?_

"Where is my son!"

Astrid was trying to make her way through the fog, calling out for Stormfly. She found Heather making her way toward the door.

"Heather! What is this stuff?" She coughed, trying to swat away the gas.

"I don't know, but it's making everyone drop like flies! We gotta get out of here!"

"But I gotta find Stormfly!"

"It's no use! She's probably already out from the gas! We need to wait it out first!"

Astrid forced a nod, and ran out the door with her.

Heather stopped at the doorway, but saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut. She grunted, turned around and made her way toward them.

"Whoa, this stuff is kinda making me kinda sleepy." She said, playing with it. She yawned and curled herself up on the floor. Tuffnut yawned as well. "Yeah, me too. I think gonna..lay down.. for a nap." Then he curled his self into a ball and started to snore.

"Ruff! Tuff!" Heather yelled. "We need to get out of here!" Heather shook them, but neither of them moved. She groaned.

"Come on Hooky!" Snotlout pulling on Hookfang's horn. "Don't give up on me now!" - _cough-_

Heather dragged Snotlout by his horn on her way out.

"No! Hookfang!"

She something heavy all of a sudden, and looked down at her hand; now dragging a half asleep Snotlout.

* * *

The riders got out of the clubhouse, catching their breath on deck.

"Where's my dad?" Hiccup asked.

"I think he was still in there looking for you!" Gobber responded.

Without a second thought Hiccup was running back inside, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"Hiccup don't!" Astrid pleaded.

"I have too."

Then Hiccup kissed her on the cheek and ran back into the foggy gas.

* * *

"DAD!"

 _-cough-_

"DAD!"

" _Hiccup..._ " Astrid squeaked.

Hiccup turned his attention to her.

"Astrid! What are you doing here?!"

"I thought you would need some help."

"No! Go back!"

Light bursted from the doors; revealing Mala standing there. She had her eyes set on Astrid. She said nothing as she grabbed an arrow, and drew it back with her bow.

"NO!" He yelled.

He ran to Astrid, thinking Mala was going to shoot at her.

Astrid squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the shot.

Unexpectedly.

Mala turned her aim at Hiccup, and released the arrow and sank right into his chest.

Hiccup let out a small gasp. He looked down ever so slowly, seeing blood seeping down around the arrow sticking out of him. Feeling numb in his chest. He wrapped a hand on it, stumbling backwards. And looked up into Mala's dark eyes.

Mala never breaking eye contact, she signaled two of her men to grab Astrid.

Astrid thrashed against the two soldiers' strength. "Hiccup!" She cried out, trying to pry herself from their grip.

"It's one of your arrows." Mala spoke. "The one you left on my island after you took our great protector."

Hiccup coughed, tasting blood. His leg gave out for a split second and stumbled backwards, almost falling this time.

Mala slowly made her way towards him, her eyes darkening as she got closer.

"You know Hiccup, They say that it's better to fall the first time than the second. Because when you cheat death... It always comes back worse than it already was."

As if on cue, a dagger flew right past Mala's ear and right into the right side of Hiccup's neck, sinking all the way to the hilt.

Hiccup choked, released the hand on the arrow and wrapped the hand around the base of the dagger, collapsing down to floor, and onto his side.

Mala stood over hiccup, looking down at him.

Hiccup trying to speak, but nothing would come out. All he could do was lay there; shuddering. He looked up at Mala, tears filled his emerald eyes, almost pleading. Mala knelt to her knees, and simply tilted her head to the side. Hiccup choking on his own blood, barely breathing. A bit of blood poured out of his mouth. He gasped when she gripped the dagger in her hand, "You see... Always comes back worse." In one swift movement, she turned it inside his neck, hearing a distinct snap.

"NO!"

He held his breath, then slowly letting it go. His eyes fluttered, and a single tear fell down his cheek.

And with his last breath, he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes... I did dream that. And yes... it is a deathfic about Hiccup... I'm sorry. ( _not sorry :})_**

 **Just to clear things up, Stoick and Gobber are there to come visit the edge and have dinner with the gang.  
**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! ;)**

* * *

 **DD**


End file.
